


Sealed in Blood

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's Out-Basket [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Etiquette, Security Clearance, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: How do you know when a communication is authentic, or that the reader is intended --or entitled -- to read it?An old solution and the newest one are considered, jointly.





	Sealed in Blood

My dear Lord Auditor and General Vorparadijs,

I was astonished but delighted to receive your letter. You've raised an interesting point no one else has yet considered. I'm not at all sure, however, that my Protocol researchers, or I personally, can properly address it. 

You are undoubtedly correct that the recent excavation of seal daggers, dating back to the Occupation, will ignite interest in their historic etiquette and usage. You are also correct that those of us who personally remember the reign of Ezar, or in your own case, even Yuri, are well poised to restore a good example of the best behaviors of that nearly by-gone age. 

You may, or may not, be correct that integrating the complex electronic decryption tools of an Imperial Auditor's Seal into the hilt of a nearly foot-long dagger would lend your office any additional authority; or would restrain those auditors, so much younger than yourself, from abusing the tool unless their thumb's own blood was shed in the accompanying validation process. I was under the impression that the weapons-grade palm-lock security as currently used in the Auditor's seals already provides exceptionally high levels of security. Whether the additional authority and security a bloody blade may afford to the existing seal is worth the investment of changing over all nine of the current devices, I really am in no position to estimate. 

I'm sure neither of us would want my office, as mere arbiters of Protocol, to infringe upon the vital and august powers of your own Imperial Authority. But I do whole-heartedly agree with you that young men like Lord Auditor Vorkosigan could stand to be, as you put it, reined in a bit. I propose that you and he discuss your suggestion and make a joint recommendation to the Emperor. 

Perhaps a dinner conversation would be an appropriate opportunity. I can certainly exercise my office and modest powers to ensure such opportunity is arranged.

If you would suggest dates and times convenient for you I will undertake the appointment.

Respectfully,

**Author's Note:**

> One remaining advantage of ink upon embossed stationery, in the idiosyncratic handwriting of the original author, it that such communications are less prone to leakage into (anti-)social media.


End file.
